


[快穿]教科书逆袭手册【婆娑门卷】 第22章 (未改前)

by kafeiyaojiatang



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafeiyaojiatang/pseuds/kafeiyaojiatang





	[快穿]教科书逆袭手册【婆娑门卷】 第22章 (未改前)

“大和尚救命哇！！！”

少年尖叫一声，笔直的从数十米高的树干上坠落下来，葱葱绿色树叶刮过脸庞，带过一抹划痕。

盘膝坐在树下诵经的青年无奈的睁开眼，放下手中敲击的木鱼，脚下一踩，一跃而起，一把揽住少年纤细的腰肢。

叮铃铃脆响的铃铛在他手腕疯狂的歌颂，合着少年身上褂衣下金饰的叮叮当当，形成一首婉转美妙的歌声。

淮安眉眼弯弯，在青年落在地面的刹那，猛地挑起，双腿勾住他的腰，整个人挂在罗缘身上，一把亲在和尚的大脑门上，留下一个红艳艳的胭脂印记。

罗缘即无奈又宠溺的叹了口气，沉声道：“下来。”

“我就不下来！”少年扭了扭身体，像是不经意间掠过青年的腰腹，顶得他下腹一紧，莫名的邪火油然而生。

青年深吸口气，再次强调：“下来。”

淮安眼珠一转，凑过去顶着罗缘：“我下来的话，你有什么好处给我呀？”

“小僧全身家当都给了你了。”

大和尚无奈的叹道。

言下之意，他现在真的是穷的一青二白。

然而少年却对他这般说话格外嫌弃，颇为不满：“哼！榆木脑袋！你简直是要气死我！”

这么久了都没有让这和尚破这色戒，魔尊大人严重怀疑青年“不行”！

说话间，淮安目光似不经意间瞄向罗缘身下，而后又不死心，非得在他身上撩火，唇瓣蹭到青年的下巴处，伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐，媚眼如丝的对着他眨了眨眼。

“大和尚，你就从了我吧~”

青年耳根忽的红了大片，喉结微微滚动，目光不自觉的掠过淮安不经意间露出的精致锁骨，随后闭上双眼默念清心咒。

少年死命的勾搭，却死活没有察觉到对方雄赳赳气昂昂的小兄弟举旗而起，当即皱了眉头，从他身上跳下来，双脚踩着青年的布鞋，踮起脚尖仰头看他：“大和尚，你是不是又在偷偷念清心咒啊？”

罗缘心中一跳，连忙道：“小、小僧没、没有。”

少年顿时不开心了，揪着他的衣领强迫青年半弯下腰看他：“胡扯！你说谎的时候就会结巴！你分明就有！”

“明明有了欲望，为什么不发泄出来！？难不成你还要跟你的佛过一辈子啊？”

罗缘有些手足无措，低头对着少年那双璀璨如浅蓝色宝石的眸子，目光不自觉的闪了闪：“小、小僧尚未准备……”

又来了又来了！

魔尊大人简直要被这个死和尚给气死，就连第一个世界的浮生没有他这么难搞！

第一个世界的浮生不过是勾勾手指便能将人拐到床上来，可这和尚倒好，他拐了最少也有十次八次的，结果次次失手，甚至还有好几次双方都坦诚相对了，结果对方——临阵脱逃了！

淮安深吸口气，直接将人推开，愤愤地转身离去，刚走了不出十米开外，他耳尖的听见身后青年跟来时的脚步声，又轻又缓，好像在害怕被自己发现一般的小心翼翼。

少年脚步一顿，回头瞪他：“不许跟上来！”

青年抱着木鱼，目光幽深，紧绷的脸上好似没有什么表情般，可是魔尊大人生生的从他身上看到了些许可怜巴巴。

像极了小心翼翼的狗儿，瞪着那双又圆又黑的眼睛，直直的盯着自己。

淮安又走了几步，罗缘也下意识跟了几步，对此，少年又警告一声：“我都跟你说了，不许跟过来！”

罗缘低下头：“小、小僧怕你、你出意外。”

不管淮安在圣火教如何强势，在罗缘心底，淮安一直都是那个享受惯了肆意优越生活的、手无缚鸡之力的小“花魁”，这样的观念一时半会也不可能扭转过来。

哪怕是那次战役结束之后，罗缘也从来不认为淮安拥有武功。

他习惯了少年的娇气和弱小，已经自觉的将自己的胸膛作为少年的栖身之地，尤其是在少年抛弃了圣火教圣子的优越生活，跟着他来到中原行行走走，一路风餐雨露。

青年愧疚无比的望着少年，而后盯着少年气恼的往回走，伸出手要推他的肩膀，可是却因为自己的身量不够，只能推到他的胸膛。

淮安也不在意身量问题，直接推了推罗缘，看着他自觉的后退几步，随后捡了个树枝在罗缘脚边化了一个圆圈。

圆圈将青年笼罩进去，少年指着那方寸之地，道：“我告诉你，你给我好好呆在这里，参你的佛经，悟你的佛理，敲你的木鱼！”

“可……”

“还有！不许跟过来！”淮安气鼓鼓的丢下树枝，而后一跃而起，身上金饰碰撞叮叮当当脆响，眨眼间如翱翔的鸟儿般消失在青年面前。

罗缘微微一愣，随即反应过来，才刚抬上脚，却忽的僵硬的停在了半空中。

青年低头看见脚边的圆圈痕迹，默默地收回脚，无奈的叹了口气。

他不是不知道少年的意思。

他只是……无论如何都过不了那个坎。

当初破了杀戒的罗缘险些因此走火入魔，而罗缘害怕自己也会因色戒而走火入魔伤害到淮安。

况且……青年不自觉的握紧手中的木鱼，垂眸敛息，而后盘膝而坐。

只有他自己知道，当初为了恢复功力，他付出了多少代价——他如今，只剩下三年的寿辰了。

三年之后，少年还能一如既往的鲜活美丽，是那天上姣姣明月，是黑暗之中的那抹光辉，他会照耀在西域的每一片土地之上，未来会是整个圣火教中最叫人尊敬的人。

而他，会沉默的死去，隐藏在潮湿阴凉的土地之中，成为这地上摇曳生姿的花儿的肥，所有的血肉都会腐烂在地底，生滋虫蛇，埋葬在无尽的黑暗之中永不见光明。

再熬个三年，三年之后，他自会将少年送回西域，从此永远消失在他的生命之中。

罗缘闭上眼轻声诵经，意图抹去心底的那抹疼痛和无奈，青年的敲击好似平平淡淡，却又似鼓点般一下又一下，永不停歇般传递到了很远很远的地方。

月夜洒落光辉笼罩在树上，树叶剪影似碾碎了般洒落在地面之上，依稀透露出一束束月光照在青年身上，像一尊沉默的古佛般，不经意间带着浓浓的檀香飘逸四散，叫人不自觉的被他吸引。

他的身上的亲和之力从来没有因为他破了杀戒而消失。

隐藏在暗中的孤狼不自觉的被吸引而来，一只一只，泛着幽绿色光泽的双眼盯着那如唐僧肉的青年，喉间咕噜咕噜咽着口水，低低的嘶吼一声。

青年睁开眼，望着眼前不断包围了自己的野狼，沉默片刻，轻轻叹了口气，然后……他闭上了双眼。

藏在树后观望的淮安眸光一闪，随后轻笑一声：“苦肉计么？”

既然如此，魔尊大人怎么能辜负大和尚的一片苦心呢？

眼见着野狼长大了利齿就要扑上去，少年摘下身旁树叶，嗖嗖嗖的化叶为刃，每一片叶子都如同尖利的暗器直直的刺入野狼的头颅，不带一滴鲜血的穿透野狼身躯，而后插/入青年背后的树干之上。

少年从树上跳下，赤足点在落叶之上，似仙子般踏叶而来，轻飘飘的落在青年面前，他弯下腰，浅淡的胭脂香味如异端般冲散了野狼的腥风，青年睁开眼，抬头间看见他璀璨的蓝色宝石。

美颜冲击，青年的心房顷刻间失守，眼前一阵恍惚。

似万千花卉一同盛开如荼蘼艳艳，绝色倾城。

他问：“大和尚，你不会躲开吗？”

同一时间，系统忽的看见死死定格在百分之九十九的好感度忽的飙到了百分百。

青年看着少年那张素白无瑕的脸庞，笑道：“因为我要等你回来。”

淮安一哽，垂眸看着他身边的圆圈，微微一愣。

“……你怎么这么傻？”

少年似叹息又无奈，眉眼弯弯，随后无意间看见青年头上顶的胭脂唇印，噗嗤一声笑了：“大和尚，你真可爱。”

青年茫然的摸了摸光亮的脑门。

“大和尚，我想亲亲你的嘴。”

闻言，罗缘微微一愣，随即耳根红了大半，敛眉不敢吭声。

“你不说话，我就当你默认了。”

淮安钻到青年怀中，小心翼翼的触碰他的唇瓣，舌尖轻舔，温热的呼吸打在他的鼻翼间，仿佛一呼一吸之间都染上了少年的体香。

罗缘呼吸一重，身体竟不自觉的燥热了起来。

“大和尚~”淮安含糊着咬着他的唇瓣，柔媚的眼神似荼靡花开万般艳丽，他似不经意间拨开青年的腰带，轻笑一声：“我还想亲亲你的锁骨。”

“还有你的身体。”

柔嫩的小手似滑嫩的豆/腐般滑入松散的衣服之中，少年指尖带起无数金戈碰撞间溅起的火花，浓郁又不可忽视，直接烧得青年脑子嗡嗡作响。

“还有……亲亲你的小和尚。”

少年碰到青年那坚硬如铁的小和尚，伸手捏了一把。

罗缘手中的木鱼轻轻地落在地上，他眼尾发红，面色严肃的仿佛不曾有过欲望一般，紧紧地抓住了淮安作乱的手。

“你……可想好？”

少年斜眼间媚意如丝，根根缠绕而来：“你这说得什么混话？”

眼见着淮安孜孜不倦的撩拨自己，罗缘终于还是没能忍住的底底吸了口气，他只觉得淮安那双手好似上等的丝绸一般，掌心的温度透过兜裤传递而来，搅得他顷刻间丢盔弃甲，烟消息鼓。

魔尊大人微微一愣，不过短短数秒之间，这和尚……就丢了！？

一脸懵逼的淮安感受到手掌心的湿润，不自觉的又捏了一把，面色诡异。

那余韵还残留在青年的脑海之中，在少年手中的小和尚似乎软了点，青年回过神，看到淮安脸上的表情，顿时羞得连脖子都红了——

他、他、他这是被怀疑“不行”了吗！？

是男人不能被质疑！

罗缘当即揽住了淮安的腰肢，带着他跳跃而起，来到一颗粗壮的树干之上，耳根通红的低头看着怀中乖巧的少年。

“我、我……我不是故意的。”他巴巴的望着淮安。

淮安噗嗤一笑，双腿一勾，眨眼间将青年压在身下，长发丝丝缕缕的划过罗缘的脸庞，带起片片冰凉之感。

他低下头，岔开腿坐在他身上，眉眼带笑，臀部抵在他的小和尚处，哪怕是隔着几层布料，罗缘依旧能感受到对方的重量，那缓缓熄灭的火焰再次熊熊燃烧。

青年红着脖子，严肃的绷着脸：“施、施主……”

“没关系，我不会嫌弃你的。”

可是我嫌弃自己啊！！！

罗缘绷着脸，咬着牙齿，再次挺起的小和尚直顶少年腰腹，他深吸口气，不经意抬头间望见少年肆意横飞的媚意。

刹那间，天雷地火再次席卷而来。

“大和尚，今日可不许再逃哦~”少年拨开他的衣料，褪去自己的长裤，抵在青年下方，面带微笑，目光如炬：“乖一点啊~”

青年尚未反应过来，小和尚便被一方柔软紧致的地方包裹，他脑海一片空白，再次回神之际，他看见少年扭曲的痛意残留，当即抖着手要推开少年。

“你、你……”

“不许动！”

少年叱喝一声，在对方动的时候，那处火辣辣的疼痛，疼得魔尊大人无法忍受。

他忍了忍，忍得脚趾微微卷起，忍得青年僵硬的身体变得柔软，忍得自己那处渐渐酥痒起来，方才深吸口气，再次好不留余力的将其吞入。

青年不自觉的闷哼一声，额稍热汗冒出，看着少年微微扭曲疼痛的脸庞，心疼的为他抹去汗水。

罗缘声音忐忑：“要不……我们不来了？”

然而他话音刚落，少年便脸色大变，张牙舞爪的瞪着他：“你敢！”

他好不容易才吃了这死和尚的！这个榆木瓜脑袋！到了现在居然还像临阵脱逃！

魔尊大人深吸口气，索性直接一坐到底，双方顿时同时呻吟一声，浓浓的欲念将其包裹，不到刹那间将二者的理智烧得一干二净。

末了在那攀顶的快意之下，淮安松了口气，放心大胆的趴在罗缘身上——废了这么大的劲，总算把人给吃到手了。

罗缘下意识揽着少年软成一滩水的身体，微微叹了口气——荒唐也罢，如今，他再也不想放手了。

哪怕，只有短短三年。


End file.
